honfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Thunderbringer: Nome's Guide
Complete Gameplay Laning Do not get a skill at LVL1--wait until you've reached the lane. Start off by blocking your creeps as they spawn--this is more important than grabbing that 0:00 rune, unless that 0:00 rune is regen. Rather, tell an ally from each lane to camp the runes. An ideal block has the creeps fighting around your ramp. This way, you can stay on high ground, while your opponent must get on high ground to obtain sight of you. Gauge your opponent's aggressiveness in denies--if it's a strong denier, spend your saved skill point on Chain Lightning to last-hit. Otherwise, get Blast of Lightning. If you are facing a weak hero, you may attempt to last-hit or deny. However, if you're facing a stronger laner, like Arachna (who can orbwalk you to death if you're not careful) or Defiler (spammable nuke that good players use to prevent denies and harass), hang back out of sight and just chill until you reach LVL3. Once you hit LVL3, you can start playing extremely aggressively. Maneuver yourself to an advantageous position and hit with Blast of Lighting, then immediately pull back--don't attack any units, don't attack the hero. Keep back and out of sight until the 7 second cooldown is up, then repeat. You want to minimize damage to yourself--whether or not you, or your opponent, is getting creep kills doesn't matter much, as you'll be doing a ton of damage very early on like this. Chances are, your opponent will be spamming his regeneration consumables. Use your mana pots as you hang back, and use your Winged Courier to bring you more if absolutely needed. Otherwise, buy a Bottle. Once you have Bottle, use your Winged Courier to scout runes before grabbing them, or, if someone else is getting the runes, use your Winged Courier to ferry your Bottle from the fountain back to you. Once you hit LVL5, you are more or less an unstoppable nuking beast. Combined with a ferried Bottle, very few heroes can stop you from the constant damage. Once you have a Bottle and Marchers, you are ready to move on to ganking. However, it's best to have Enhanced Marchers first. My more general guide on laning can be found here--most of the tips given in that guide apply here as well. Ganking Your gank attempts should generally go with the direction of your rune grabs. However, as usual, the Hellbourne Bottom and Legion Top lanes are the easiest to gank due to tower positions and neutral creep positions. You should wait until after the most current creep waves clash. This way, when you pop out, you're not greeted by an enemy creep that instantly gives away your position. That is... if you pop out at all. If you are uncertain of a kill, you should pop out from behind--this forces the enemy to either run towards you, or run towards your allies. On the other hand, if you're certain of a kill, abuse the range on Blast of Lightning and use it from behind the trees. Again, this minimizes the ability for your opponent to pinpoint your position and target you. Of course, if there is no chance for you and your allies to kill an escaping enemy, finish him off with Lightning Storm--otherwise, don't use it. After a gank, go for the next rune. You should occasionally return to the mid lane, as you don't want the enemy mid solo to free-farm for too long. Teamfights Once the teamfight stage has begun, you truly begin to shine. Read up on the in-depth analyses on Blast of Lightning and Lightning Storm for more information about how to use them in teamfights. In general, you will want to stay hidden--this can mean behind allies, behind trees, or on ledges. You want to avoid physical attacks, but rather, use Blast of Lightning, and if you don't mind giving your position away, Chain Lightning as well. Basically, stay alive, and just nuke. Against certain teams, you may want to use Lightning Storm to initiate--for example, if they have a blinking Behemoth. This must be extremely well-coordinated, however. If your team doesn't go in after you use Lightning Storm, it's completely wasted. If you're about to die in a team battle, make sure you use it before you die, so you at least do some damage. Usually however, you'll want to save it for the middle or end of the fight. In Depth Runes _Archangel_ has an excellent general rune guide here. Runes spawn every 2 minutes, and to keep up your nuking, you will want to make an attempt to grab as many as you can. *'Regeneration:' The granddaddy of laning runes for TB, this lets you spam Blast of Lightning to no end. Make sure you exhaust all your mana doing this before popping the Regeneration--then hang back and spam it some more until it wears off. *'Haste:' This is the most important rune to obtain for ganking, as it allows you to chase after you nuke--because the cooldown on Blast of Lightning is only 7 seconds, it's perfect for you. *'Invisibility:' The second most important rune for ganking, it allows you superior positioning, which is quite important. However, most of the time, if you're ganking, you're probably going to be well-positioned anyway. If you're of sufficient level, consider going back mid and killing or at least forcing a fountain trip. *'Double Damage:' Another lame rune. It'll help you last hit, and that's about it. *'Illusion:' Fail! Blast of Lightning 700 Range: This is a long-range nuke, and you should use it as such. In essence, it makes up for your 350 attack range, and you should use it as if it were your primary attack. The high range means you can deliver it from behind a lot of cover, so as long as you have sight of your opponent. Ministun: If the enemy lineup includes a powerful channeler like Electrician or Tempest, you'll want to save it for when they channel--hit 'em with it and the ministun will stop the channel. The ministun is also useful for disorientling moving enemies slightly. If an enemy charges you, and very briefly enters tower range, cast it on him as he enters so he spends that extra little time getting smacked by the tower. True Sight: If there's an invisible hero that's in the area, use it on a random creep to reveal the area. If the invis player is bad, chances are he won't even notice. Lightning Storm Infinite Range: This will hit all heroes on the map, invisible or not. Abuse this fact, because this means that all your enemies effectively have lower max HP at all times your ultimate is up. This also means you can participate in ganks without being there. See Synergy section for more info on heroes this works well with. True Sight: Again, this will hit all heroes, including invisible ones. If you know a Scout is invisible beside you, waiting to pop out, use Lightning Storm, then Blast of Lighting and Chain Lightning. Even better, if you have a disabler on your team like Electrician, Devourer, or Pollywog Priest, have them ready to disable--this will catch a lot of stealth players off guard, as they love to position themselves in vulnerables places as they depend on quick fading. You should also use it to check enemy position. Several heroes missing? Use it. Think they're killing Kongor? Use it. Afraid of going up that hill? Use it. Enemy just popped a mana and healing pot? Use it. Initiating vs Finishing: In ganks, you always want to save it for the finish--this way, they don't run before you actually need it. However, never use it if the hero's going to die anyway--you don't need the gold. In teamfights, only use it to initiate if you need to see where they are, if you need to stop a Portal Key user from blinking, or if you KNOW you're going to get focused and die quickly. Synergy You are a long range and global ganker, so you synergize well with just about everyone. However, players with magic damage amps are particularly good. Voodoo Jester's Cursed Ground + Blast of Lightning is a surefire kill. And if you're not there, using Lighting Storm is a pretty good chance too. Always use them at the beginning--this way, it deals more damage in the later ticks. Ophelia's Nature's Wrath is also a good damage amp that benefits from your nukes. Positioning Line of Sight Line of sight is an extremely important aspect to consider when playing TB. In particular, you want to always have sight of your opponent, but never let him have sight of you. This can mean forgoing creep kills and denies in favor of hiding behind some trees, or sitting on a ledge to the side while an opponent Defiler blindly Wave of Death's some creeps hoping to hit you on higher ground. This extends to team battles--if there's a clump of trees nearby, sit back and take shelter. Avoid damage, and just nuke. Viole has an excellent guide on juking http://forums.heroesofnewerth.com/showthread.php?t=6514--many of those areas can be of direct help when following the way of the bigfoot ninja. Movement Blockers In addition to using line of sight blocking, you should always position yourself such that there is impeded movement between your opponent and yourself. If he comes after you, he should have to run around some trees, a cliff, or some units. Units are easily one of the best choices, if you have Enhanced Marchers and he doesn't--you can run through them, but he can't. Abuse this fact against melee heroes like Scout that try to double Vanish backstab you--activated your Enhanced Marchers after the double backstab, then run through some creeps while repeatedly nuking--he won't be able to keep up! Psychology One of the most important tactics when playing TB is to abuse the way opponents think. You want to avoid your target from drawing any association between him talking damage and you dealing it. For this reason, you should forgo attacking, using Codex, and Chain Lightning--all three will draw a direct line straight from you to your target--when he sees this, his brain will perk up and think "Oh, that's what's attacking me". It's pretty much an invitation to attack your position. On the other hand, if you stick with casting Blast of Lightning from afar, you minimize your profile, especially in hectic battles where the opponents may be actively searching for you. If you become a master of positioning and psychology, your opponents will often ask in All Chat: "What just happened?" Range You should use a very simple rule when determining your positioning. Simply, 700 > enemies > 350. That is, your enemies should be between 700 and 350 range. 700 is the range for Blast of Lightning, and 350 is your attack range. Unless you're getting pummeled in the face by a melee, there is absolutely NO reason you should EVER use your normal attack, for reasons stated above. You want to be able to nuke someone, but you never want them to be so close to you that you're in danger from physical attacks, especially if their team has a powerhouse melee like Madman or Legionnaire.